Sakura raps to "#1" by Nelly
by Dellchat
Summary: Sakura raps to the tune of "#1" by Nelly. (Sakura, as you've never seen her before...sort of.....ok, never mind.)


#1  
  
Guitar intro for 4000000 minutes...  
  
(Sakura)  
Uh uh uh  
I just gotta bring it to their attention Kero  
That's all...  
  
You better watch who you talkin' bout  
Playin' your card  
Like you own me  
You gone stick around and check  
Why Nelvana  
They near disown me  
Why one-on-one you can't play me  
If your last name was Reed  
Only way to live out  
Is to be on Kids WB  
No resident of Clow  
But the Reedington  
106 tons  
Told em "No, I have no son"  
Tyring to compare this  
My card to your card  
You're like 100% pure butter  
Your a really big lard  
Your out of your mind  
Thinking I'm going to shout out your name  
You gotta come up with better ways than that to get an anime  
Only switch Eriol applying  
Is time to turn off  
Before I get on Fiery side  
Make you burn off  
As much as we see  
Still hard to please Li  
Don't be lying   
And crying  
Easy, do-re-mi  
Cause Clow's cards are wack  
Yu-Gi-Oh is wack  
And matter fact  
Eh eh eh eh eh forget that  
  
(Chorus)  
I am number one  
No matter if Li like it  
Ready take this down in writing  
I am number one  
To-to-to-to-mo-yo  
Now let me ask you girl  
What does it take to be number one?  
Yugi is not a winner  
And Pokecards nobody remembers (hey)  
What does it take to be number one?  
Hey hey hey hey  
  
(Li)  
Do you like it when I catch it for ya?  
Sakura? Get it all around?  
Send flying to you before it touches the ground?  
  
(Sakura)  
Hell yeah  
I'm a girl that's willing to learn  
Willing to do the house chores  
Butter to churn  
And not concerned about that  
He say, she say, did he say, what I think he said?  
Squash that  
Buying memoribilia off E-bay  
Or some Internet accesss  
Some website chat line  
Those cards, they mine  
Get more viewers then Dateline  
Oh if my mama could see me now  
If she could see how many bakas wanna be me now  
Staright emulating my style  
Right to the "pow, pow"  
Peyton bout to score now?  
Better wait till third down  
I got about forty  
Hey come on, let's go to a party  
When I'm around Li, act naughty  
Mixing cards at the party  
Got me catching for sure  
I'm not a girl of many words  
But there's one thing I know  
Card  
  
I am number one  
No matter if Li like it  
Ready take this down in writing  
I am number one  
To-to-to-to-mo-yo  
Now let me ask you girl  
What does it take to be number one?  
Yugi is not a winner  
And Pokecards nobody remembers (hey)  
What does it take to be number one?  
Hey hey hey hey  
  
Hey yo, I'm tired of people juding what's real cartoons  
Half the time you be them baka who dies really soon  
(You know) Anime sank and it ain't left the dock  
(C'mon!) Mad cause I rule  
(Y'all just) mad cause you drool  
I don't use any props  
But I like the yachts  
Throw some rocks  
Keep my cards coming in flocks  
Till you flood the toilet bowl  
Keep the card of Lock  
Shhhhh...I'm awake ha ha  
I'm cocky on the show  
But I'm humble in real life  
Taking nothing for granted  
Blessing everything in my life  
Trying to see a new light  
By breaking the whole roof  
Break them shingles  
Knock out some tooth  
Voting booths  
Li eating cheese poofs  
He takes shirt off  
In the coupe  
Kick him with the boot  
My family and friends  
And my closest to kin  
And I do it again  
If it means I'm a win  
  
I am number one  
No matter if Li like it  
Ready take this down in writing  
I am number one  
To-to-to-to-mo-yo  
Now let me ask you girl  
What does it take to be number one?  
Yugi is not a winner  
And Pokecards nobody remembers (hey)  
What does it take to be number one?  
Hey hey hey hey  
  
  
Fade out.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks to Telex microphone, cameras, Hello Kitty, HP Laser printers, Winamp, the Academy, computer speakers, Zone Alarm, Sprint PCS phones, people on that Miami flight (Good Job!), and of course the readers and readers who review. Once again, thank you for reading. 


End file.
